imPERFECT
by fina2212
Summary: Rufus cloned the Anubis House Kids for his own needs, with them trusting him and sneaking around behind their own backs and going to the same school, is the school big enough for two sets of Anubis House kids? And, will they find out his plan before its to late?
1. Chapter 1

Rufus quietly unlocks the front door and crept through the front hall, the first door he opened was Fabian's and Eddie's room. He said something in ancient Egyptian under his breath, but he took out his scissors and cut of a piece of Fabian's hair and put it in a plastic bag, he walked over to Eddie and did the same to him. He smiled at the bags in his hand. He moved on to Jerome and Alfie, then to the girls. When he found Nina, he took more than one piece of hair, he took half of the red circle in the middle of the locket, placed a plastic half in it and took the real half. He had everyone's hair samples and his plan was ready, all he needed to do was put his hair samples in place.

He crept back into the darkness an locked the door. He walked to his van, the head lights making a spotlight in the dark, he drove off. No one saw him, or heard.

When he arrived at his secret destination, he took out the hair samples and he made copies of each person in Anubis house. Only, this time he was sure to get the cup of Ankh, with them going to the same school and that they will have to trust him, he will live forever, and this time, nothing will get in his way because he has the children's help.

* * *

"Remember, Isabella, you guys are in Isis House. Just, please try not to get lost!" Rufus told his little life savers. Of course they don't know that. They think they are related and that they were sent here because their parents wanted them to have a better education.

"Why do you trust her!" Kevin, asked. Vanessa rolled her eyes at him.

"Because, I do. Now go or you'll be late." Rufus said, pushing them through the doors and waiting outside. He checked, none of them really had classes with the Anubis House kids, if they did, those kids wouldn't know what he did. He smiled as he drove off. This was the best plan he had yet.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you thought**!

**Okay so here is a list of who is who:**

**Isabella...Mara**

**Kelsey...Amber**

**Vanessa...Patricia**

**Gabrielle...Joy**

**Taylor...Nina**

**Kevin...Alfie**

**Derek...Jerome**

**Noel...Fabian**

**Austin...Eddie **


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella and Kelsey sat alone in their rooms, blasting the new One Direction song 'Live While We're Young'**(Have you guys seen the video?)**

"My name is Harry and I make the girls scream!" Kevin shouted running through the house, the girls talked non-stop about One Direction, but the scary thing is, is that Kevin knew the tune to 'What Makes You Beautiful' by heart while none of the other boys did.

* * *

Later, Vanessa and Gabrielle and Taylor were in their room talking about tomorrow.

"We need to find out where the hide the cup from Uncle R." Taylor said, twirling a piece of her light blond hair.

"Yeah, and we need to be careful. He said that they were evil and would do anything to protect it." Vanessa added.

"Okay, so we need a plan so we need what to do when we see them." Gabrielle said, looking at her two best friends.

"Okay, so here is the plan..." Taylor went on, on a very complicated plan.

"Tay, stop. We all know the saying, keep your friends close and your enemies closer? We befriend them, then we stab them in the back when the time is right." Vanessa said, crossing her arms, looking for approval of her two friends. They nodded with sly smiles on their faces. It was set.

* * *

****Derek, Noel and Austin walked through the school doors, everyone turned to look at them, their are the new kids after all, its not like you get a new kid at a boarding school, much less enough new kids to fill a house. While everyone thought they were just normal kids, one group of kids had their eye on them, and they were, well you know. Nina, Amber, Patricia, Joy, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and Fabian.

* * *

**Okay, so did anyone see the new 1D video? And, what do you think? Should I have pairings like in the real HOA characters? Or no? Tell me and yeah, just review.**

**Okay so here is a list of who is who(I'll have this here for a few chapters so you can get used to who is who.)**

**Isabella...Mara**

**Kelsey...Amber**

**Vanessa...Patricia**

**Gabrielle...Joy**

**Taylor...Nina**

**Kevin...Alfie**

**Derek...Jerome**

**Noel...Fabian**

**Austin...Eddie **


	3. Taylor

Taylor had first period with Nina, Amber and Patricia, and lucky for them, they are working in groups today.

"Okay, so what should we do for this project?" Amber asked, she is always excited, no matter what.

"Uh, Amber it is a presentation on something we are learning in class." Patricia answered her in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh. And, sorry but what is your name?" Amber asked, looking at Taylor.

"Taylor. Taylor Milton." Taylor said, thinking of a quick last name.

"Oh, cool. You're not from here are you?" Nina asked, noticing her accent.

"Oh, I am. I just watch a lot of American TV and such." Taylor covered up.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to come over to work on the project with us? I'm sure our housemothers plus Victor would be okay with that." Amber asked. Taylor was thrilled, on her first day and she can already go inside Anubis House. Uncle R will be so proud of her.

"Sure. Where is it at? I'm in Isis House." Taylor told the group. Of course she knew where Anubis House was. She knew it inside and out, but she didn't want to sound like a creeper by not asking where it is at.

"Oh, two houses to the left. I think it is on the same path to the school." Amber said.

"Amber, all the houses are on the same path. We'll wait outside for you so you'll know which house it is." Patricia told her and by that time, the period was over and Taylor was saved, she could go to lunch and tell her housemates what just happened.

* * *

"Wait, so they just invited you?" Austin asked Taylor taking a bit of his sandwich.

"For the Science project." Taylor told Austin for like, the thousandth time.

"Yeah, yeah but you are going inside?" Noel asked.

"Yup. Jealous?" Taylor smirked at him.

"No." Noel coughed and looked away.

"But, now what? Taylor gets to go inside, but now what?" Kelsey asked and everyone fell silent, thinking of a plan.

* * *

Later in the day, Taylor grew more popular with Amber and Nina. Patricia was a little icy with her, but really who isn't Patricia icy with. But, that didn't stop Taylor from hanging with them.

"Okay, so get dressed and just come when you are ready. You can eat with us if you want." Nina said to Taylor after final bell.

"So, I'll text you?" Taylor asked and they nodded at her, and they parted ways, but when they were not looking, Taylor changed her path and headed towards Jerome's old meeting spot for Rufus.

"So? Find anything?" Rufus asked her once he spotted Taylor.

"I didn't find anything." Taylor said and Rufus groaned. "But, I am working on a project with Amber, Nina and Patricia. I'm going to head over there once I change."

"Okay, now be careful of Patricia. Don't fully trust her, and also be careful of what you tell the other two too. Just, be careful of them, okay? I don't want you getting hurt." Rufus told Taylor and she nodded.

"I know what to do. Find out where they've hidden the cup. Don't worry, you can trust me." Taylor said, she looked at Rufus once more beat then needed, but then headed off, leaving Rufus there, looking at the spot where she was just a minute before. He could only trust her word that he can trust her. Really, now there is no one he can trust accept from them. Taylor better be right.

* * *

**Okay, so now Taylor is slowly becoming friends with Nina, Amber and Patricia what will happen next? Will some make friends with themselves or just make enemies?**

**Okay, so from now on a chapter will be titled a character and it will be about them. I won't necessarily go in order, but this one was about Taylor. Who should I do next?**

**List of Characters.(I might only have this up for a few more chapters, but just so you can get used to the names.)**

**Isabella...Mara**

**Kelsey...Amber**

**Vanessa...Patricia**

**Gabrielle...Joy**

**Taylor...Nina**

**Kevin...Alfie**

**Derek...Jerome**

**Noel...Fabian**

**Austin...Eddie **


	4. Kelsey

Kelsey walked the path towards the house. Taylor already left, and right now, she could kill Kevin because he was annoying her with some weird stories that she didn't even know what they are about because she tuned out as soon as he started talking.

"Kel? Kelsey, don't you agree?" Kevin asked, breaking the blond girl out of her trance.

"About what?" Kelsey asked, toying with her ponytail.

"Were you even listening!" Kevin asked, but it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"No, sorry." She told him, the answer he was accepting.

"Do, you ever listen to me?" Kevin asked while catching up to her.

"Sometimes, but right now no. I have a lot of homework and a lot to think about so please don't follow me up the stairs." Kelsey harshly told the boy and then walked up to her room, leaving him alone.

* * *

"Where is Taylor? She said she would be back before ten!" Isabella asked, pacing the room.

"I don't know. And I don't really want to cover for her! It is her second day and she is already late!" Vanessa said, looking up from her laptop which is set up in front of her.

"She just, texted me saying that she is on her way and yeah." Kelsey told the group, looking up from her phone for a minute, but going back, texting away.

"She better be." Gabrielle muttered under her breath, but retreating to her room, the other girls followed since if their housemother caught them down here this late they would get in trouble, and well they are tired.

* * *

"Taylor?" Kelsey asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes from the sudden burst of light in the room.

"Yeah, its me. Sorry I took so long. I had to explain to Sara what I was doing so late." Taylor said rather fast as she turned off the light and slide in her own bed.

"What was it like in their? Did you find anything?" Kelsey asked, when she is up, she is up for good.

"Um, no. I got there we ate. I met everyone else, you know, Fabian, Mara, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, and Eddie. Trudy was there, but I didn't see Victor." Taylor told Kelsey, who just nodded and Taylor yawned.

* * *

"So, you finally decided to show up?" Gabrielle asked Taylor at breakfast.

"Gabby, shut up." Kelsey snapped at her. Staying up late at night makes Kelsey, a little mean then everyone else, even Vanessa sometimes.

"Yeah. I got home when I got home." Taylor said, defending herself and going back to playing with her food.

"I am going." Kelsey said, sensing an argument string and she didn't need to see what would happen next.

* * *

**So, this one was about Kelsey. I hoped you liked it, and I am thinking about doing Noel next, or maybe one of the other boys. I dunno, all that I know is that I want to do a boy and maybe get some couple action in here. Or maybe some mischief goin on. So, review while I write the next chapter, once I figure out who I will do.**

**List of Characters.(I might only have this up for a few more chapters, but just so you can get used to the names.)**

**Isabella...Mara**

**Kelsey...Amber**

**Vanessa...Patricia**

**Gabrielle...Joy**

**Taylor...Nina**

**Kevin...Alfie**

**Derek...Jerome**

**Noel...Fabian**

**Austin...Eddie **


	5. Derek

Derek sat in detention, he spotted Jerome across the room with his headphones in and looking down at the floor. Derek slide out of his chair and sat down next to Jerome.

"What do you want?" Jerome asked, really not happy about the guy who just randomly sat down next to him.

"Oh, just got bored, you know?" Derek said gesturing to the mostly empty room.

"Yeah? Well, it ain't my problem, so please leave me alone."Jerome spat out and put the headphones back in, a signal for Derek to leave him alone.

* * *

"So, anyone talk to the Anubis kids?" Taylor asked, walking back to the house.

"I talked to Jerome in detention. Wasn't a happy camper." I said to the group.

"Why were you in detention?" Noel asked.

"Long story. But, yeah." Derek said, kicking a stone.

"Uncle R told me to be careful of Jerome and Patricia." Taylor said, playing with her red half circle.

"Yeah, and that reminds me, what have you brats found out?" A voice said behind them, they turned around to see their 'uncle' smiling.

"Nothing yet. But we will, don't worry." Gabrielle said, taking charge, something she was good at. That and stealing the spotlight.

"Yeah, well hurry up. I suspect that they Anubis house kids will find out what you are doing soon." He said jabbing a finger in Gabrielle's chest.

"Um, tell that to their buddy, Taylor." Gabrielle said, slowly pushing his finger away. She also knows when to give up the spotlight.

"Well?" He turned to Taylor.

"I'm going there tonight. To study. Amber needs help." Taylor said.

"Well get some info or its your head." Uncle R said, and walked away.

"Great, now you put him in a mood." Derek said to Taylor.

"Me? Say that to Gabrielle!" Taylor said and then she walked away.

"I'm leaving." Derek said, following Taylor. Its time to get some sneaking around done. Taylor had her chance and she blew it. It's my turn Derek thought slipping into the house.

* * *

**So, that was Derek. Sorry that it is short, but I am going away for a few days and I do not know when I can update again, so please review!**

**List of Characters.(I might only have this up for a few more chapters, but just so you can get used to the names.)**

**Isabella...Mara**

**Kelsey...Amber**

**Vanessa...Patricia**

**Gabrielle...Joy**

**Taylor...Nina**

**Kevin...Alfie**

**Derek...Jerome**

**Noel...Fabian**

**Austin...Eddie **


	6. Isabella

Isabella leafed though her history book, waiting for someone to notice the bored girl and ask her what is wrong. Taylor huffed from next to her and Derek glared at her from the other side of the room. If you cut the tension with a knife, well it would brake to pieces.

"Why do you ruin everything?" Derek asked. Taylor has gotten caught.

"Because jerks like you followed me!" Taylor shot back. She could kill with that glare.

"Yeah, well sorry that _I didn't _want to upset our uncle!" Derek said, everyone looked back and forth, hair flipping each others faces and then people complaining about their necks.

"At least I got somewhere. Well, before you ruined it!" Taylor shot back. She was about to open the window when Victor had asked them what they were during near that window. Taylor had to lie and say that she dropped something, even though the window was closed, he left it go muttering under her breath about these stupid kids these days.

"Yeah, you had _your _chance and ruined it. Time for someone else to take the spotlight, Taylor cause this is the curtain call for the 'Taylor Show' time for someone to take charge." Derek said, Gabrielle agreed with that and Taylor and Derek looked at her as if they forgot everyone else was watching their fight.

"Yeah, well try to stop me!" Taylor said, already moving out of the room. Kelsey followed her and Noel did after missing a beat.

Soon, everyone left, Derek went to his room with Kevin hot on his heels. Vanessa and Gabrielle went to their room and Austin went into the kitchen and then he went somewhere leaving Isabella the only one in the living room. She sighed and retreated to her room, gathering her toothbrush, toothpaste and her pj's. Once she was in her pajamas she laid down on her bed and searched the web.

* * *

Isabella woke up when the smoke alarm went off. She ran down the stairs, behind Vanessa and Taylor, outside there was their housemother yelling very loudly at Austin.

"I said I was sorry!" Austin yelled back, but not as loud.

"Yeah, well you burned the kitchen! Austin, I can't trust you!" She yelled at him, and Austin looked down, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how. Sometimes, I can relate.

* * *

**Okay, I know this isn't long, but I wanted to give you guys something and well, yeah. If you are a fan of One Direction could you please please pretty please check out my new story called Hang On, Baby Girl and review and tell me what you think? If you are not a fan, then you could still review it! I just want other people to tell me what they think. So, yeah review and please try to read my other story.**


	7. Austin ft Derek

Since the kitchen burned down and needed repaired Isabella, Kelsey, Vanessa, Gabrielle, Taylor, Kevin, Derek, Noel, and Austin had to sleep in Anubis house tonight.

"Wait, so this was a plan?" Taylor fumed at Austin. She was just mad that she didn't think of it.

"Yup." Austin said, popping the 'p'. We had to get in the house, or Uncle R would get mad at us, so this was the best option. Get something burned and they would move us here, or closer to Anubis, and voila, easy excess. You'r Welcome." Austin said, turning to face the group, with Anubis house behind him. Kevin, the idiot he is smiled at him. Derek was also mad, like Taylor that he didn't think of it. Noel rolled his eyes. He didn't like the idea of this. Really no one did.

"I'll go knock." Austin volunteered and started to go up but Gabrielle held him back by his collar.

"Better that I would. I want to make a good first impression." She said, walking up. Even late at night she still looked good, with long blond hair pulled into a tight french braid and paint deep purple nails.

* * *

Austin and Noel sat facing Fabian and Eddie on the floor. Fabian looked at Noel and Austin looked at Eddie.

"So, um, are you guys good?" Fabian asked, rubbing the back of his neck. This was really awkward. How was he going to meet Nina in the cellar now? If it wasn't almost impossible now, try having a house full of their age kids rooming with them.

"I am. Austin?" Noel asked, turning towards his friend.

"Yeah, I am. But, I'm going to get a glass of water." Austin got up, and walked out the door. He sighed when he got out of the room, he peered into the kitchen, no door to the cellar, he walked more into the hallway, bingo. He got out his phone and texted Noel, Taylor, and Isabella telling them to get the others and meet here at midnight, he then walked back to the room, without a glass of water.

* * *

"No water?" Eddie asked the boy when he walked in, noticing his empty hand.

"I got a drink. I didn't need it all night." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay then." Eddie said and turned off the light, but before that Noel looked at him, signaling that he got the message.

* * *

Austin and Noel stumbled out of the room. Fabian and Eddie were asleep, they checked, both were there. They, crept the halls, everyone was there, Kelsey unlocked the door. It swung opened before their eyes.

"Who wants to go down first?" Vanessa asked the group.

"I suggest the person who got us here, Austin." Kevin said, pushing him up.

"No, Taylor should." He said, bringing the girl up with him.

"I will." Noel said, gulping and closing his eyes and taking the first step. After that, everyone followed closely behind, Kevin was last.

* * *

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Derek asked, taking out his phone and video taping the thing.

"Don't know. Uncle Rufus never told us. He wanted us inside, but he never told us what to do after that." Taylor said picking up an orange looking liquid filled flask, and held it up while Derek got a close up of it.

"What do you think this is?" Kevin put on a black dog looking mask on.

"Don't know. But, should we take some of the stuff up with us?" Noel asked as he picked up various test tubes and flasks and smelled then and made a face and put them back.

"I don't -Sh! What's that?" Isabella asked, now very quiet. Voices that weren't theirs filled the now quiet space.

"Hide!" Derek said, heading towards a closet. Kevin went with him, Isabella, Vanessa and Gabrielle hid in an alcove while Taylor, Kelsey, Noel and Austin went to a dark corner down there.

"Did you hear something?" The blond girl asked her two friends.

"Amber, I don't think so." Fabian told her. He still looked scared though. He hadn't seen his two newest roommates when he got up, he was worried that they were down here, but what did they know, right?

"Guys, lets just get the book and lets go." Nina said, leading them towards the secret room and entered the pass code and the entered the room, what they didn't know was that Derek was filming the whole thing.

* * *

"Good morning!" Trudy said, tired of making so many pancakes. Everyone mumbled their 'hellos' and went back to eating.

"I'm going in early." Derek announced with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, me too." Kevin said. Standing up too.

"Alright sweeties." Trudy said, not really paying attention to them.

* * *

"What do you got?" Rufus asked the two friends when he saw them.

"We are staying in the house. And, well this might be useful." Derek handed him the video footage of last night. Rufus went from frowning to smirking to full on smiling. He knew they had no idea how much of value this was to him.

"Tell the others to enter this room tonight, and don't forget the video it. Then, maybe you'll get a treat." He said, gent;y pushing the phone to Derek.

"I'll pass on the message." And he smiled and walked away with Kevin right behind him.

* * *

**So, I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time! But, here you are and please please review! And please answer these questions!:**

**1- Did you see that coming?**

**2- Should I do something with them in the tunnels or no?**

**3-Should a regular HOA kid have his/her own POV or chapter in this?**

**4- What did you like about this?**

**5- What did you hate?**

**6- What should happen next?**


	8. Noel

**NOEL  
**I sat in study hall tapping my pencil on the desk. All I could think about was going back down in the cellar and finding what Uncle R wants. Taylor smiled at me, taking my pencil from my hand.

"We need to focus on our history essay." She gestured towards the laptop screen, I was confused, we didn't have any essays in history as far as I could tell, but when I looked at the screen, she paused the video from last night where the secret door was hidden.

"What about it?" I whispered asked her.

"I need help." She hissed, pulling up a sticky note on the laptop and typing furiously. 'It needs a password. See those four sections that are not in order?' I looked more closely at it, sure enough four of those pattern things were not matching up correctly.

"Um, I'll get Austin and Isabella." I said, the other two of us in this study hall.

"No. I'll ask them at home." She looked in the corner of her eye at Fabian, Nina and Eddie who were taking a keen interest in Taylor's laptop.

"Right." I said and going back to my pencil, only to remember Taylor took it.

* * *

"Okay, so we have the piece of paper that has all the possible combinations, right?" Isabella asked as Derek and Taylor went up to put them in.

"Yes. First one, is the year the school was built." Taylor muttered entering the number.

"Ha! Wrong." Derek laughed as he put in 1880. The door opened with a creak and Kevin stepped in, video camera in hand.

"Oh, look at all of these books! I wish we had time to read them all." Isabella said, tipping one forward to take it off the self, but the book case spun around, and soon all we heard was her screaming.

* * *

"Isabella, where are you?" Derek said, pounding on the wall that the bookcase was once on.

"I can't see anything!" Isabella screamed back. "I saw a bright light then I lost my vision! Can anyone bring me back?"

"I don't know how!" Taylor screamed, desperate.

"Yeah, give us one day, okay? We'll come back, we swear!" Kevin said, still video taping.

"Okay, I guess." Isabella said. Everyone sighed in relief and flooded out, not hearing her last question. "But what if someone else finds me?

* * *

**Hey my wonderful readers and reviewers and people who accidenly clicked on this story, can you do me all a favor? If you are a fan of One Direction will you please read this story I have on this other website? I want to know what other people think of it, so here is the link: _ story/2413089/Untitled/ _the story is on quotev the last part is in italics.**

**And, also what do you think I should do in the story? Should someone find Isabella? Or no? And is Sibuna really up to them? Review telling me what you thought!**

**I will try and update soon! Bye for now!**


	9. note

**I know I am early, and this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to say, Merry Christmas everyone! **


	10. Fabian and Alfie

**Fabian**

Me and Nina walked down into the cellar. We texted the rest of Sibuna to meet us down in the secret room. Me and Nina have had suspisions about the new students in the house, they have been sneaking around and in the middle of the night, a few times I woke up and my new roomates wern't there. Their acting quiet like Sibuna.

"Fabian, Nina what did you want us here for?" Patricia jumped off of the desk when we walke in.

"To talk about the new kids. Have you notcied that they are a copy of Sibuna?" Nina asked, walking over to take Patirica's spot.

"Yeah, I notcied that. Taylor and Derek are the worst. Always sneaking around the most often and being very competivitve." Patricia said to us.

"But, that doesn't mean they have their own Sibuna. We don't have enough dirt on them." Eddie pipped up, he did have a point.

"Oh, I know! Maybe their upstairs sneaking around! We should go check!" Alfie said, already walking over to the bookcase and opening it up, only when it swung open, we saw Isabella on the other side.

"Derek? Noel? Taylor? Vanessa? Is that you?" Isabella walked into the small room, her arms out in front of her and her eyes closed.

"No." Amber stated, she was confused yet mad.

"Oh. Who are you?" Isabella asked, confusion washing over her face.

"Fabian, Nina, Eddie, Patricia, Alfie, Amber and Joy." I said to blind girl.

"Oh, well, this is weird." She said.

"Yeah, how did you know about this?" Nina stepped forward, angry at the new group of kids.

"I could ask you the same thing." Isabella shot back.

"Yeah, well I asked you first." Nina shot back at her.

"I asked you second." Isabella said.

"Okay, who cares who asked you, but, um how did you find this room down here?" I asked Isabella, trying to get the girls to stop fighting.

"Uh, I can't tell you, sorry. Uncle R told us not to tell anyone." Isabella informed us. I looked over and I sae Alfie thinking really hard.

"Wait, Uncle R? Does the R stand for Rufus? Rufus Zeno?" Alfie asked her.

"Why must you know?" Isabella asked.

"Because we will leave you down here to die." Patricia said.

"But my friends know about this place, they'll come down." Isabella sounded to confident in her voice that she was so sure that it would happen.

"Oh really?" Amber asked sounding very Patricia like.

"Really, they have too." Isabella said.

"Well, we won't leave you down here, but is there anything you can tell us?" I asked her. Maybe the best way to get information was to not get to pushy or aggressive.

"Okay, a message from Uncle R. He told us to tell you guys if this ever happened. This is only the beginning, and you are going down, one way or another." Suddenly Isabella got her eyesight back, her eyes glowed a golden yellow color before going back to a deep and dark brown. "Sibuna."

* * *

**Alfie**

Afte everything in the secret place in the cellar Sibuna agreed not to go down there again.

"Now how are we going to talk, and figure out this next clue?" Patricia askd us, holding up the piece of ripped paper.

"I don't know. We can't be safe anywhere, what if they already know everything about here?" Nina said to us.

"Wait, there is one thing. They don't have the amulets, we could go in the sector in the libary. They can't get passed the light test if they don't have these." Fabian said to us.

"Okay. Meet there at midnight, don't be followed." Patricia said. We broke apart, heading for class. I had a strange feeling someone wat watching me, but when I turned around, no one was there.


	11. Nina and Jerome

-Nina-

Me and the rest of Sibuna sat on one end of the table while the kids staying here sat on the other end while Jerome and Mara sat in the middle confused.

"So, how did everyone sleep last night?" Trudy asked brining pancakes to the table.

"I slept wonderful." Isabella said tilting her head and looking straight at me.

"Well that is good." I said keeping my eyes on her.

"I have good news." Trudy said to us. "Minerva and Victoria House is still being restored. They are redoing the whole house. They wanted to do it for years, but never had the change, but now they do."

"I thought all the houses were named after mythology gods and goddess." I said, racking my brain but Minerva nor did Victoria didn't ring a bell.

"It is. Minerva is the Roman goddess of wisdown and Victoria is the Roman goddess of Victory. The houses were once seperate but they brought them together."Gabrielle answered, tilting her head like Isabella.

"Oh, I must've forgotten." I answered, dipping my pancake in my mouth but it was too thick and when I shallowed, it just sat in my stomache like a rock.

"You are late for school!" Trudy rushed us off. I grabbed Patricia, Amber and Fabian.

"They are scaring me!" I shouted at my friends.

"Don't worry Nina. We'll find out what they were doing in the cellar." Fabian assured me. I know he was trying to comfort me, but I couldn't shake the feeling that they knew all of our secrets.

"Nina, do you really think that they know Rufus? What is he is on to us?" Amber asked. She looked like she got no sleep last night. I know I didn't.

"I don't know Amber. I want to say no, but I think they do. And now, Rufus is closer than ever." I answered her. Amber looked scared. It broke me heart knowing that we wern't safe anymore. Rufus could be anywhere, and now he was someone on the inside.

"But, we don't know that. I say we go and befriend them. Get some more information." Fabian smiled at us. "We follow them around. Nina, you take Taylor. Amber you take Kelsey, I'll take Noel. I'll tell everyone else theirs but, we need to turn the tables."

* * *

-Jerome-

"Hey, will you watch Derek? We think that him and the rest of them are working for Rufus." Fabian said to me in study hall.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked through greeted teeth.

"I only found out now. Just please say that you'll do it." Fabian asked me. I sighed.

"Fine I will."

"Thank you."

_So, now Anubis is gaining in on them. I will try and update soon again. What do you think?_


	12. KelseyTaylorPatriciaAmber

-Kelsey-

"Hey, Amber! I was uh, wondering if maybe you would like to go out shopping today?" I asked her, sitting next to her in the student lounge.

"You, want to go shopping, with me?" Amber looked confused at this.

"Sure, I love to go shopping! I usually go alone, but everyone says that you also love to shop, and I need a shopping buddy." I tell her, shurgging my shoulders. "If you don't want to go, I'll ask Taylor or someone. It isn't a big deal."

"No, I'll go. Its just that barely anyone wants to go shopping with me. I guess I take a long time." Amber says, linking her arm through mine.

"I have chem. 2 next. Want to skip?" I ask my new, 'friend'.

"You are in chem.2? I have History next, but yeah I'll skip. I hate school." Amber says, leading us out of the school the back way to no one notices that we left.

"Where should we start?" Amber asked, calling for a cab.

"How about the new outlet mall?" I asked her.

"Really? There's a new outlet mall? Since when?" Amber asked me, snapping her phone shut, loosing interest in calling a cab.

"Oh, about two minutes away. We could walk. Its right off campus." I tell her, bringing my bag down on her head. She falls to the ground, her eyes closed. I laugh at how dumb she is. I could've waited till we were with Uncle R, but then she would realize who he is, and I couldn't have that.

"Sorry Amber." I say to her, dragging her through the grass and mud going to the old bus stop where Rufus waits for us.

* * *

-Taylor-

"Has anyone seen Amber and Kelsey?" Trudy asks bringing in the grilled cheese sandwiches. Kevin and Alfie quickly grabbed all the ones they could get their hands on.

"I thought Amber went out shopping. Kelsey said something about seeing her ill mother." I said taking a sip of my juice. Just then Kelsey walked in. She smiled a me, telling me the job was done.

"Oh, Kelsey how is your mother?" Trudy asked, Kelsey didn't look confused at all, but I could tell she was a little.

"Good. Getting better." Kelsey sat down and grabbed a sandwich that Kevin or Alfie hadn't snatched.

"Good, thats good. Did you happen to see Amber on your travels?" Trudy asks, getting more worried by the minute. It is getting dark outside very quickly.

"No, we haven't seen in each other in a while. Where is she?" Kelsey asked her looking around the room.

"Thats the problem, I don't know." Trudy walked out of the room to go talk to Victor.

"Alright you guys where is Amber?" Patricia asked as soon as Trudy walked out of the room.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But, we honestly have no idea." Vanessa told her, flicking a crumb at her.

"Like hell you don't." Patricia shot back.

"Why do you want to know? It isn't like she was suppose to keep an eye on Kelsey or anything like that." Gabrielle snapped at them. Nina's glare harden and all of the guys jaw tightened at the statement.

"Yeah, we know about your little plan and there is nothing you can do about it. Who is Trudy gonna believe, the people who live here or the guests? She seems to love us having us here." I tell them, just then Trudy walked in. Patricia wanted to tell something to her, she she knew who Trudy would believe.

"I have homework." Patricia got up but Trudy stopped her.

"You and Taylor have clean up duty." Trudy told her from in the kitchen, getting the handheld phone and then going back up to Victor.

"These dishes aren't going to clean themselves." I taunt her, gathering my plate and utensils.

* * *

-Patricia-

"We have to do something!" I yell in frustration, the echo in the tunnels will have to get some getting used to, but it is better than wondering ears.

"Patricia, what can we do? They probably have Amber somewhere and they have a huge advantage on us, if we say anything to Trudy then she will think we want them out and probably do some, 'bonding' time with them." Fabian told me, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, maybe that is what we need. Think about it, if we have some bonding time then we can confront them." Nina told us, a sneaky look crossing her face.

"Then they can do the same thing too." Alfie interjected.

"True, true. Ugh, I hate being stuck." I said, kicking a stone against the wall.

"Yeah, well what are we going to do about Amber?" Alfie asks, standing up.

"What we can do Alfie. We are going to wait and play by their rules. Soon enough the rules will change and we will be in charge, just wait." Joy said, standing up and going to the exit, we all followed her.

* * *

-Amber-

I woke up with a headache. I looked around the room, but it was dark, a single lamp was in the corner only creating a dim light.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, rubbing my head. I looked down at my hands. Mud, dirt and maybe some blood were caked on them.

"You are here, in my liar." A voice said. I felt like I should know the voice but it was robotic, like someone was trying to disguise their voice from me.

"But whose lair?" I asked the voice, looking around to see where it was coming from.

"My liar." It answered back, seeming smart.

"What is your name?" I asked, close to tears.

"You don't need to know my name. If you answer all of my questions, then you will get back to your friends by tonight." It said to me.

"Alright. I'll do it, what do you need?" I wiped my tears off of my face.

"For, starters what are you and your friends up too?" It asked me.

"Nothing." I said almost too quickly.

"You are lying. I will give you one last chance to answer it, or you will regret it." The voice said, I felt something warm on the back of my neck, when I turned around, nothing was there.

"Me and my friends are trying to see what the new kids are up too. They've been sneaking around, discovering somethings that they shouldn't have." I answer him, watching a spot where I think he might be.

* * *

**Alright, so what do you guys think? Amber is with Rufus and Sibuna is stuck where they are as everyone else advances.**

**What did everyone think of the season 3 premier? I loved it! **


	13. GabrielleFabian

-Gabrielle-

"Hello class today we will be- Where is Amber Millington?" Mrs. Andrews asks, walking in the class room. Everyone in lives in Anubis turned to me and my friends.

"I don't know." I answer rather rudely.

"Ah, well when she returns please can someone fill her in." Mrs. Andrews looks around the room, silently wishing that someone would tell her the truth. After a while, she moved on to the French lesson.

"Gabrielle." Someone whispered behind me. I turned around to fine Joy hand me a piece of paper. I unfolded it, and it basically asks where Amber was and that they would answer all of our questions. I snorted at that and showed it to Taylor.

"Ms. Gabrielle and Ms. Taylor is there something you would want to share with the class?" Mrs. Andrews asks, dry erase marker in hand.

"Oh, nothing just something Joy told me. She is really funny." I said to her, I could hear Joy fuming at me.

"Ms. Joy?" Mrs. Andrews turn to her, I turned around in my seat, watching her.

"I didn't say anything!" Joy protested.

"Someone tell me or all three of you will get detention." Mrs. Andrews yells at us. I wait for Joy to crack first. There was no way that I would crack.

"But Mrs. Andrews!" Joy cried.

"Joy, Gabrielle, and Taylor detention today after school please." Mrs. Andrews turned back to the board and I could feel Joy's eyes boring into my head, but I didn't give her the satisfactory of letting her know her stare was bothering me.

* * *

-Fabian-

"Great, now Joy has detention, what if something happens to her?" Nina asked me, walking into my room.

"Nina, I don't know what to say other than tell then what they want to know." I tell her hugging her.

"Fabian, I'm scared. Nina tells me.

"I know." I say to her, and truth be told, I'm scared too.


	14. Nina and Kevin

-Nina-

"Taylor, can you please pass me the beans?" I asked her, I looked at the beans, when Taylor's wrist passed in front of my vision.

"Oh, where did you get that?" I asked her, noticing the Eye of Horus pendent handing from her wrist.

"My uncle gave it to me. Do you like it?" She asks, flaunting it. It looked like a mini locket.

"Yeah." I lied to her, faking a smile. Taylor smiled too, the one you get when you know you are making the person you're talking to uncomfortable.

-later-

"Guys, she has an Eye of Horus locket like mine!" I whisper yell at them. We are currently in my room.

"So what?" Patricia asks, her face is red and she has that look in her eye like she wants to kill someone.

"What if she can open stuff like I can? She can find the cup in the attic!" I scream at them.

"I thought it was under your bed?" Fabian asks her, standing up now.

"Yeah, after that whole ghost thing last year, I put it up there, Fabian. They can go and get it!" I yell at him, tears streak down my face.

"Uh, guys what if they are listening right now?" Alfie asks, perfect timing as usual.

"Someone open the door."Amber shouts at us, looking at the door.

"Okay." I gulp and open the door, only to find no one there.

* * *

-Kevin-

Me, and everyone else sit against Nina, Amber, Taylor, and Kelsey's room door.

"She can find the cup in the attic." Nina says, Taylor looks at the door to the attic, and smiles.

"Guys, we should find it." She starts to get up with Noel behind her, soon everyone follows her.

"What do we do when we have it?" Vanessa asks her, looking around the attic.

"Give it to Uncle, or black mail them." Taylor answers, finding a small cabinet that has a small circle and an outline of the eye of Horus.

"I wonder if this is it." She mummers to herself, placing it in the outline, it glows and the door opens revealing the cup. It was tall, golden and had lots of designs all over it. We all held our breathe as Taylor removed it from its spot behind the wall.

"Now what?" Kelsey asks us, the question that has been on our minds.

"We take it to Uncle R. But, first we need a decoy, so no one knows that we took it." Taylor stashes the cup in her bag.

"Why does the cup have to be in your bag?" Gabrielle asks her, narrowing her eyes.

"I found it, I give it to him." Taylor responds, going towards the stairs.

"Fabian, maybe their up here." Nina's voice rang through the walls.

"Everyone, hide now." Taylor dashes to hide in a dark section of the room behind a very tall stack of books. Everyone dashed behind something, everyone but me.

"Uh, I knew someone would be up here. Alright, where is the cup." Patricia pounced on me, I looked around the room, there was a bed still here...

"Trudy said I could move up in here. You know, it is getting kind of cramped in my room. I asked her if I could move and she told me I could move up in the attic." I answered her smoothly.

"You're lying." She shots back, pinning me to the ground.

"Am not." I shot back, flipping us so she was pinned to the ground. "What is so important that you had to see that was still here? The Cup of Ankh perhaps?" I challenge her.

"Where is Amber." She changes the subject.

"Somewhere safe." I reassure her.

"Like where?" She pleads with me now.

"Like somewhere, oh how dumb do you think I am?" I shot back, standing up, helping her up. "Don't worry about Amber. She will be safe, we just need her for a few more days."

* * *

**So, Taylor has the cup, and Sibuna is lacking! What do you think will happen next?**


End file.
